


God's Finest Creation

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Case, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Humour, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Vague poetic descriptions of orgasms, creators, original supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typically looking case turns out to be actually not quite as simple as the Winchesters expected...<br/>Wicked christmas tree, two roaring Chevrolets, hot pie-to-pie action, SO homo and all of this just to destroy Crowley's perfect plan. When Team Free Will teams up with a supernatural creature, everything can happen. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A nursery-garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first work here so it's pretty naive, especially in terms of destiel. On the good note, everyone is pretty much in character and I love my original contribution to the world so you can expect an epic reappearance of Kem but as an entirely new take. This story is a complete episode although I planned on posting it as a first part of a series and then writing one more work to continue where I left off. It means that you can interpret the ending the way you want and imagine the story going the way you wish it to go :)

"So..." Dean raised his eyebrows and opened a bottle of beer "what do we have?"  
Sam frowned and chuckled looking at the screen of his laptop. "Seems like some pretty brutal murders happened in Grafton, Ohio"  
Dean handed a bottle to Sam. "You know, man, human psychopatic killers actually DO exist."  
"Yeah, I know" Sam turned on his chair to face his brother. "but they don't usually kill by growing trees inside victims' chests."  
"Come again?" Dean sat down on his bed and narrowed his eyes.  
"All of the vics were killed by trees growing from their hearts at a rapid pace. Like this one guy, look." the younger Winchester turned his laptop to let his brother have a look. "He went to the market, said hello to his neighbour while passing him by and three minutes later he was lying on the floor with at least a ten year old larch growing right from his heart."  
"Dude, that's gross."  
"And definitely our kind of thing."  
Dean just grimaced staring at the photo. "Rabbit food, man. It can kill you." 

***

Both Winchesters sighed as the door to the local morgue closed behind their back.  
"This is just ridiculous." Sam looked pretty shocked. "Five victims, five differend kinds of trees and definitely no connection neither between the victims nor the trees."  
"And those little red cherries, man. " Dean's eyes widened. "Now THAT is way beyond creepy even for our standards."  
"Uh." Sam shook his head in disgust. "Don't ever remind me about it again."  
They approached the Impala and as they looked at each other above her roof, both reaching to open her doors, Dean jumped up a little in shock. Castiel popped up behind Sam's back just out of nowhere.

"Hello, Dean." said the angel.  
"Cas, couldn't you do it in a little less creepy way?" Dean looked down at the car trying to soothe his nerves.  
Sam turned around to look at the angel and smiled "Hello, Cas, good to see you."  
Castiel stopped staring cluelessy at Dean and looked at Sam's face. "Sam."  
Dean sighed and leaning over with his hands on the roof of the Impala looked up at the angel.  
"Since you're here, we may actually use your help." he said, tilting his head.  
"If you're talking about the murders, they are the reason I came here, Dean." Castiel looked back at him.  
"Yeah?" Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah." said Cas carefully repeating the word. "And I'm not the only one who came here."  
"Meaning?" asked Dean.  
"Crowley has been spotted in Ohio."  
"Dude, are you sure?" Dean's face expressed exactly how fucked he felt.  
Cas nodded. "Yes, Dean."  
"Great. Just great." Dean patted Impala's roof with an open hand. "All we need now is an additional group of demons."  
"But wait" Sam looked at the angel in trenchcoat with concern "are you sure it has something to do with this case?"  
"Assuming you have a wayward creator on your hands..." Castiel's glance slided from Sam to Dean.  
"A wayward what?" asked both brothers synchronized.

"A wayward creator." said the angel truly surprised by their reaction. "Creators are actually God's creation, not the children of Eve. They come from one of Adam's sons who were given almost infinite power, almost the power God himself has. They can change the existing matter in any way they wish, change themselves like shapeshifters, change things and other people. They are also strongly connected with nature, that's why you see trees growing from the hearts of those people."  
"Okay." said Dean putting on his serious face. "So what would Crowley want with one of them? And most important: how do we kill it?"  
"And why haven't we ever heard of any before?" added Sam.  
"Answering Sam's question first: they are God's children, they aren't born evil. They don't need to kill to survive and if they do, usually going crazy, their own kind takes care of them before the humans notice anything. And... you just don't kill them."  
"What?" Sam sounded a bit broken.  
"They're immortal."  
"Like immortal, immortal? C'mon." Dean looked terrified, refusing to accept the statement.  
"Yes, Dean. The only thing that can kill a creator is a creator."

"Oh, it keeps getting better." Dean rolled his eyes and started walking around in circles frustrated.  
"And what about Crowley?" asked Sam afraid he already knows the answer.  
"Having an immortal, psychotic killer with infinite powers on your side might actually be quite useful when you're the king of hell." said Cas, sounding a little bit... sarcastic?  
"Great." Sam summed up the whole situation.  
"Wait." Dean stood still. "Where are they?"  
"They?" Cas narrowed his eyes.  
"The-the other creators." Sam guessed correctly what Dean's point was. "You said they always took care of the... wayward ones, right? So why aren't they here?"  
Dean looked with a question in his eyes at Cas, silently agreeing with his brother.  
"Yes..." the angel looked puzzled. "They should've already been here."  
"Exac..." Sam shut up in the middle of the word as Castiel disappeared with a silent whoosh.

Dean just shrugged his arms and after a short while finally got in the car. Sam kept staring in the space for few more moments and then followed his brothers steps.


	2. An ally just for us

Castiel found himself in a highly confusing place. People around him all wearing black clothes were screaming at the tops of their lungs, jumping and moving their bodies in even more confusing snake-like ways. It occured to him that a man in a trenchcoat may actually be standing out a little bit too much in this crowd, so he sneaked between humans and reached the cold wall. He only hoped that he will find the one he was looking for very soon as the place made him more uncomfortable that he thought he could ever be. He scanned through the moshing pit and then looked up at the scene just in time to see the entrance of possibly the most spectacular phenomenon this evening.

A woman covered in black leather from toes to neck reached for the microphone and, shaking her long blond hair like a lion shakes his mane, she started singing. Although Cas felt a bit more pop-culture savvy now, he has never heard a song like that, a song about freedom and the unity with powerful nature which could give a human being all one could dream of. Honestly he didn't need to hear it to tell he's found the right person, he could tell it just by her brain waves but still, he listened to it carefully and when the vocalist hit the last note he popped right in front of her and zapped them to a parking lot, ignoring surprised screams of the crowd

***

"What for the everloving fuck, man?" were the first words the vocalist uttered after being teleported from the stage.  
Castiel stumbled for a while, proceeding before he finally said "You are a creator."  
"Oh, hell yes I am." the woman seemed angry, throwing her hands in the air. "I also was beginning to be a recognizable singer but hell no. Thanks for destroying my career!" She came at Cas waving her pointing finger in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I need your help." said the angel more confused than he was inside the club.  
"Good start, man, good start" she hissed and cocked her head. "but now if you don't mind I'll go back inside and try to collect what's left of my life."  
"Wait!" he shouted somehow desperatly when she started walking towards the entrance. "One of your men went postal in Ohio."

Hearing this, she stopped frozen to the spot. Slowly she turned her head and looked back at him, her green eyes reflecting the moonlight in a strange way.  
"And?" she asked angrily.  
"None of you took care of it and now we have the king of hell after him."   
"Define we." her voice sounded almost like barking.  
"I work with two hunters. Winchester brothers." he opened his arms in a gesture of giving up.  
"The Winchesters..." she went silent for a while. "Ah, yes, I've heard something. The apocalypse, right?"  
"Yes." Cas looked relieved.  
She sighed and stared up in the night sky like she was looking for some advice from the stars. After maybe three minutes she took a deep breath and turned around to face Cas.  
"Fine. I'll help you."  
The angel smiled and the reached out to her forehead but before he managed to touch her, she jumped back. He stared at her once again confused.  
"I'm not going anywhere without my car." she crossed her arms.

***

Both Winchesters were getting more and more fed up as they waited for him to come back. Since they couldn't put down the creator themselves they were waiting by the radio for some news that could help them locate him before Crowley. The atmosphere was heavy with the boredom and helplessness they both felt and Dean was seriously getting more and more ready to just leave without a word and go... somewhere. Like anywhere but here. Maybe they had some pie in that diner they passed on the way from the morgue? He was just about to stand up and pick his jacket when Cas appeared right in front of him.

"Duuude..." the hunter took a step back, discovering with suprise that he blushed a little.  
"Hello, Dean." Cas grinned like he just won something on the lottery.  
"Cas! How did your quest go?" Sam came back to life, unsticking his eyes from the computer's screen.  
"Actually better than I hoped."  
"And...?" Dean opened his mouth waiting for the angel to elaborate.  
"She's coming."  
"She?" Sam squeezed one of his eyes.  
"The creator I was looking for." explained Cas. "But come and see for yourselves."  
Not adding anything more, he proceeded out of the room. Both Winchesters shrugged their arms and went right after him.

***

They came out and stopped near the Impala. Few seconds later they started hearing something. At first a silent buzz, growing louder and louder until they could recognize it as the sound of a roaring car. Winchesters felt the tension growing in their muscles as the machine was clearly approaching them and then suddenly a dark-green Camaro appeared at the other end of parking lot. It roared like an attacking tiger, blinding them with it's lights and then as they became sure it's gonna ride right through them, it stopped with a sharp twist parking few meters just before their eyes.

The door opened slowly and a slim leg armored in a combat boot appeared followed by the rest of feminine body covered in a black leather uniform. Both brothers made big eyes mesmerized by the sight of the tall blonde standing right in front of them.  
"You are indeed fast, Kem." Castiel seemed impressed.  
"I know." said Kem grinning mischievously to him. Then she took a look around and saw the brothers staring at her with complete shock.  
"Howdy, cowboys." she grinned even wider.


	3. Let's get to work

Kem threw herself on Dean's bed without asking for permission. They haven't said a word since she arrived, so she figured out they probably wouldn't mind even if she turned herself into a dragon and burned the whole city down. She placed herself in a comfortable position and as the room felt safe, she turned her leather uniform into a comfier outfit with a single thought. She heard the taller one almost choke on his own tongue and she let her lips bow in a light smile.

"Soooo..." she decided to break the silence as the only present being in this room excluding her - Castiel - was just staring intensively at the short-haired brother as if he was a doctor examining his state. "What do you know about the wherebouts of my lovely murderous relative?"  
Sam shook his head awakening from the state of shock. "Erm, nothing." he said quickly.  
Kem sat up and looked at him with sheer disappointment "Oh, great." she chuckled. "You were waiting for me to do the whole work. Awesome."  
"Awesome." murmured Dean staring blankly into the space.

***

As the door closed with a loud thud, Dean finally woke up from the strange trance he was put into.  
"What was that, man?" he asked rubbing his forehead.  
"Hypnotizing, I know." Sam sat in front of the computer.  
He opened a new tab and right before he started typing he stopped himself and turned round to Dean.  
"I honestly hope it won't happen again when she's back."  
"Where did she go?" asked the older Winchester, proving that his mind was totally gone for a while.  
"She..." Sam stood up and rubbed his hands against his pants then put on one of his so-done faces "She went to take **a flight** around, sniffing for our murderer."  
"A flight, huh?" Dean moved towards the fridge. "Growing wings, how cool a power..." he picked up two beers and passed one to Sam. "What about Cas?" his voice sounded a little too neutral not to make it look suspicious.  
"He went out to look for Crowley. Seems we are now the most unuseful part of the team." Sam sighed and sat down again.  
"Dude, doesn't it mean we finally have some free time, providing our superpowered friends don't get themselves killed?" Dean smiled a little.  
"Actually... yes." Sam chuckled and simled to himself.  
They looked at each other as they smiles grew wider and wider.  
"Man..." said Dean happily. "I'm so gonna grab some pie."

***

Crowley had a really, really bad day. He had to work with the most dim-witted demons around and he still haven't moved even a one step closer to the damned creator. It was like this little fucker went into hiding right before the king laid his hands on him, the murders stopped and no other signs of his presence appeared either.   
The fact that Winchesters appeared in town made the demon only more fed up with this whole situation. And he only wanted to recruit this little lost soul to his army.

Crowley sat down and leaned his head on his palm. Oh, how tired he was because of those boys.  
"Think, Crowley" he said to himself. "What is the best thing to do when you're after the same thing that Winchesters are?"  
One could almost see the cogs working in his mischievous brain and then his face enlightened. With a gesture he summoned the nearest demon.  
"Make Winchesters find the thing."

***

Castiel was sure he'd heard enough, being so close to the demon, even when invisible, was a risky buisness. He was ready to leave the place and go back to Dean (and Sam, of course) when Crowley stood up and turned generally in his direction.  
"Come on, Castiel, I know you're here" said the king.  
Providing he already knew that they knew what he knows, Castiel realised that talking to Crowley may actually do more good than harm. At least the demon could be trusted to be untrustworthy.

"Crowley." said the angel becoming visible.  
"Ah, there you are! Let's talk." Crowley smiled. "You see, I am not gonna lie that I'm giving up on this little problem we have on our hands now but I am not gonna disturb your search either."  
"Meaning?" Cas narrowed his eyes.  
"Meaning" the demon approached a small table and poured a little whiskey for himself. "that I would actually be happy to hear that you've found him. My next move shall remain unpredictable as you probably imagined."  
"We won't give him to you at any cost." Castiel got a bit angrier.  
"Of course, of course, the righteous moose and his brother will protect him with their own lives until they realize there's no way to get rid of the problem without getting themselves killed." Crowley smirked.  
The angel stared at him for a while completely silent and then, still without a word disappeared, leaving the demon alone with his glass.  
"Bollocks!" Crowley scowled. "They know something."


	4. Finding Nemo

Dean Winchester leaned back relaxed and full of joy. "Man, that was awesome."  
Sam glanced at him from above his salad. "I'm happy to hear that, Dean."  
The older brother patted his full belly, contemplating the state of full en-pie-ment and smiling, looked at the opening door.  
"What's up, lads?" asked Kem entering the diner.  
"We should be asking this question, you know?" grinned Sam.

"What's your name again, lady?" asked Dean when she snorted silently, hearing Sam's question.  
"I am Kem and from what Cas told me I assume you're Dean" she sat down and pointed to the enpied hunter "and you are Sam." she smiled at the moose. "Sorry for leaving so fast but you weren't really there and the work couldn't wait any longer. Someone should've done it days ago."  
"So..." Sam leaned towards her. "is it done?"  
"Not quite yet." she shooked her head displeased. "It seems that he chose to lay low and turns out he is better than good at it. I have my super-senses which help me track other creators but he is still healthy enough to remember that someone is going to come after him."  
"Not good." Sam frowned.  
"Yeah. Not really." she nodded.

They sat silently for a while before Kem opened her mouth again. "What about Castiel?"  
"He hasn't returned yet." Dean grimaced, a little worried. "We probably should wait for him before deciding what to do next."  
"Fine." she agreed raising her hand to examine her nails.  
"So, Kem" Sam adjusted himself more comfy on his chair. "why don't you tell us something about yourself?"  
Both hunters looked at her with inviting expressions on their faces.

"Really?" she became a little suspicious but they both nodded encouragingly. "Allrighty then... My father was a creator, quite too carefree one, assuming he got himself killed. My mother is mortal and she's still alive. I have a younger sister who is human, which came as great surprise when she was born and I also..." she hesitated for the first time not really smiling.  
With a gesture Sam encouraged her to continue.  
"I have a daughter." she said after a while. "I haven't seen her for five years but I assume she's still alive..."  
"Please, excuse my question" Dean looked serious. "but how old are you?"  
"I am forty." she revealed.  
Brothers blinked and stared at her as she looked 25, maybe 30 when worried.  
"Creator, remember." she shrugged her arms and slowly started smiling again. "That life is more fun than it appears, really. You can't imagine how easy for a creator is for example to LARP. You know what's LARPing, right?"  
"Ah, LARPing, good times." Dean smiled falsily.  
"I can be a Mord'Sith daily and no one is ever shocked..." she got a little carried away by some memories.  
"A what? Those Star Wars guys?" Sam asked slightly contemptuosly.  
"No, you little twat!" she outraged a little. "A Mord'Sith. Badass warrior woman from Terry Goodkind's books. Or the TV series which wasn't actually that book-related but had some sexy women and one handsome guy, so..."  
"Wait..." Dean looked at her suspiciously. "Are you saying you're a lesbian? Sexy women, you know..."  
"Sexy women AND a handsome guy." she quoted herself emphasizing and. "I am bi, you pervert." she grinned and taking both brothers by surprise, she bent over the table and kissed Dean right on his lips. "Mmmm" she moaned silently and pulled herself back, leaving both Winchesters shocked. "What a sweet taste." she licked her lips seductively. "They have a great pie here."

***

Kem was eating the pie she ordered, ignoring the great trauma both brothers were experiencing, when Cas appeared next to Dean.  
"Dude, now you're doing it in public?" Dean jumped and turned around only to find himself two inches from Catiel's body. "There are people around!" he hissed more silent with a liittle embarassment in his voice.  
"Hello, Dean." answered unmoved angel, staring down at the hunter. "What did I miss?"  
"Hot pie action" answered Kem licking her fork. "Mmmm." she smiled showing her teeth.  
Castiel gogled her with a deep concern. "So you didn't find him?" he asked after a while.  
"Nope." she remained calm. "But I am close, in fact I have a theory why we can't find him."  
"And that theory you didn't bother to share with us before is?" asked Sam, starting to feel a little annoyed by her lack of seriousness.  
"I didn't bother to share because I just came up with it in this very moment." Kem's voice sounded slightly fiercer. "I think that he is crazy but still conscious and aware that he can't control his own anger, so he turned himself into something little, some small animal to stop himself from killing people. He is tiny and therefore hard to detect even for another creator."  
"Didn't you feel any hate around here?" asked Cas.  
"Nah, not really..." she flicked her hand.  
"Hate?" asked Dean looking at her.

She bit her lip and then aswered carefully "Creators are programmed to hate each other. That was one of the things that God didn't predict." she hesitated. "We start emitting and feeling it on the day we become grown ups and start controlling our powers. The first creator..." she shook her head. "He was even more powerful than us, he could give his power to any human and do more things described in our legends. He married a human lady and was a very happy man but he didn't know that on the day his oldest child reaches the age of maturity, he would kill him without even realizing what he was doing. The hate was too strong in him. After what happend he couldn't move on although his wife had forgiven him. He killed himself, leaving ten young creators on the earth alone. They correctly suspected they'd feel the same towards their siblings so they parted ways, each choosing the part of the world they felt best at and as it turned out - the natural environment for their spirit animals."  
"Spirit animals?" Sam didn't look convinced.  
"The ones they were in a way connected to. A different one for each of them. This helps us to tell how close a family we are. I come from the wolf and this guy here..." her eyes opened wider. "He is a shark." she whispered. "Oh, that awful pond..."  
Kem stood up so fast that she flipped over the chair.  
"We have to go."

***

They run out of the diner and jumped into the Impala. Kem looked for a sad second at her Camaro but promising to come back soon, she sat next to Cas on the backseat. Dean turned the key and the car roared loudly. He looked at the creator waiting for instructions.  
"There's this small pond in the Willow Park at the other end of Grafton. He is there." she sounded sure and concetrated. "Go."  
She needn't have to say it twice, the car bolted forward.  
"Cas" said Sam "you haven't told us anything about Crowley."  
"Right." the angel caught Dean's sight in the mirror. "He will be our problem when we find the creator."  
"Meaning?" asked Dean looking back at the road.  
"He is waiting for us to find the killer and then he will try to take him from us." explained Cas.  
"Awesome" Dean shook his head.  
"He doesn't know that we are planning to kill the murderer and actually are able to do it." Castiel looked proud of himself. "I talked to him."  
"Oh yes, you talked and now Crowley **does not** suspect that there's something we are hiding from him." the amount of sarcasm in Dean's voice could make a politician hesitate.  
"Exactly." the pride in angel's voice deserved it's own flag.

***

They reached the pond and everything seemed so calm around. Maybe even too calm.  
"When I catch him, take him from me. We will try to kill each other and we need to ask him some questions first." she said to the rest of the group.  
Without any second thoughts she turned into a wolf and jumped into the water. Growling she put her head under the water and caught a little fish. Winchesters and their friendly angel couldn't believe their eyes when the fish actually put up a fight against the wolf. It started flouncing so hard that the wolf threw it out on the grass under their feet. In the middle of the flight it turned itself into a snake but before it landed Cas grabbed it mid-air.  
"Now you will talk to us." the angel said, his voice not accepting any refusal.

The wet wolf looked angrily at it's oponnent and slowly turned back into the human form of Kem. She was breathing heavily, standing in the pond.  
"You better talk, twat." her voice still sounded like a wolf's growl.  
Having no other option, the creator turned into a short man in jeans and yellow t-shirt.  
"Please" he whispered grabbing Castiel's coat. "Kill me before I kill someone else."  
Dean made a step towards Cas, intending to grab the little man and keep him much further from the angel but then he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hello, boys."


	5. Fruit of the fight

Crowley was standing on the opposite side of the clearing with his hands in pockets. He grinned and made a step forward.  
"You've caught yourself a nice creator, I must admit" he showed his teeth in a wide smile again. "but now if you don't mind, I'll take care of him."  
"You won't take anything or anyone, Crowley." shouted Sam and moved closer to Castiel.  
"Better listen to yourself, moose." Crowley was sure of himself. "So... How it's gonna be?" he asked the others, who kindly ignored him.  
"Stop me." hissed the sick creator, grabbing angel's trenchcoat stronger.  
Dean tightened all his muscles ready to protect confused Cas in case something was to happen.

Kem, forgotten by everyone, silently crept closer, trying to keep her hate under control. She stretched her arms and concentrating, made a sword for herself out of thin air, a creator's blade - the only weapon that could actually kill her kind, the only weapon containing a part of creator's soul. She stepped out of the water and right in that moment everything started happening at once...

Crowley spotted Kem and his eyes enlinghtened with greed when he saw her weapon. Kem started running towards her enemy, her eyes turning wolvish from anger. Castiel stopped tolerating the stranger tainting his coat, so he pushed the creator away. The creator didn't take the rejection well, looked up at the angel with a fire of mad rage burning in his eyes and rapidly laid his hands on the ground. If it wasn't for Dean's reflex, Castiel would end up on top of a spruce which popped just in the place where he was standing before the hunter jumped at him. Crowley, who tried to approach the mad man from his left flank, had less luck and tiny drops of blood covered Sam's shocked face.   
In the meantime Kem managed to dodge a birch and swiping the sword, she said "Sorry." and cut off his head.

Sam, still frozen to the spot, looked at her, breathing shallowly. She looked back at him, her eyes slowly turning back to their normal colour. She looked down at the sword and made it disappear as fast as it was made before. "Too dangerous to keep it." she explained as if it was necessary, for the only one who really could listen to her was Sam, currently mesmerized by the sight of creator's head lying face down on the grass.

The older Winchester, on the other hand, was busy because of entirely different reasons. After he had saved Cas from the killer tree by throwing him on the ground, he landed next to him and stayed there, transfixed by the closeness of the angel and his now widely open blue eyes.  
"Thank you, Dean." whispered Castiel still staring the hunter right in the eyes.  
Dean felt the shiver going down his spine triggered by the depth of the other man's voice. He shook his head, trying to get rid of highly distracting feeling and glancing at Cas, he stood up and reached out to help the angel. Castiel grabbed his arm and raised up to find himself three inches from the hunter's torso, still holding his hand. He blushed and hanged his head to avoid the man's gaze. Winchester looked down at his confounded friend and smiling lightly, he grabbed angel's chin to make eye contact again. Castiel inhaled sharply, not knowing what to expect next. Dean opened his mouth a little as if he decided what to do next but he was interrupted by a very angry voice coming from above.  
"Sorry to destroy the romantic atmosphere" said the voice " but I HAVE BEEN IMPALED!"

***

"So..." Kem turned to the rest of the group. "What shall we do with him?"  
Three men stared up at Crowley still topping the tree like a very disturbing and wicked decoration. Drops of his blood covered the pine needles and he was still loosing a lot of it, becoming paler with every second.  
"I wonder" Sam scratched his chin "if one can bleed out a demon..."  
"Bollocks" murmured Crowley to himself and then in a louder and sweeter voice added. "If just your creator friend could be so kind to put me down and repair a little, I would be grateful forever."  
The woman rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at the angel and two hunters. They just shrugged their arms so she snapped her fingers and the tree, whole blood and demon's wound disappeared. Crowley brushed down his suit with his palms and satisfied oogled the creator.  
"You owe me." she said.  
"Of course." he smiled mischievously, nodding his head and disappeared, leaving them alone with the killer's body.

***

Sam approached the lonely head and jogged it lightly with his shoe. It rolled towards the pond like a ball.  
"Dude, that's just creepy." said Dean, seeing the head swinging a bit.  
Without a word Kem passed by the brothers and picked up the head. Both men made grossed out faces but she just stared at the other creators face with a deep concern.  
"It's wooden, stop freaking out." she knocked on the dead man's forehead.  
"Wooden?" Sam was on the edge of a mental breakdown. "But..."  
"Dead creators turn into wood." said Kem, creating a shovel. "When you put a dead creator in the ground and water it, which is our traditional way of buring the body" she started digging. "a tree starts growing." she made a shallow grave and threw the head inside. "Could you hand over the body?" she asked Castiel.

The angel obeyed and soon she covered the remains with soil. Slowly she approached the pond and filled the just created chalice with water. All three men remained silent as she came back and poured the liquid over the fresh grave.  
"What kind of tree will grow here?" asked Sam silently.  
"Probably" she answered after a while. "one bearing all kinds of crazy." and as she saw the pure terror written all over their faces, she couldn't hold it any longer and bursted out with laughter.

***

When the door to a pleasantly empty room opened, the whole group felt finally relieved. Kem and Sam sat down at the little table as Dean approached the fridge to grab some beer for all of them. Castiel stood still next to a bed for a while, thinking very intesively and when Dean turned back to pass the bottles, he finally made his decision. He grabbed Dean's arm and before the man worked out what was happening, the angel was holding him tight, agressively attacking his lips in a passionate kiss.

Kem realised that she had been staring impolitely only when the cold beer started to pour on her legs as the bottle she was holding tilted. She punched Sam on the arm.  
"I think it's a right time to hit the bar." she said quickly as the whole action seemed to slowly orbit towards the bed.  
Sam quivered a little "Yep, definitely."  
They picked their jackets and silently closed the door behind themselves.


	6. Story of my life

A creator and a hunter walked into a bar...  
Okay, okay, this wasn't actually **that** funny for them...  
Both were tired physically and psychically as they had no hope to catch some sleep for next few hours. Partly because of the obvious inavailability of Sam's bed and partly because of the inavailability of the whole friggin' motel due to the tenuity of its walls.

Kem felt like the only saviour that was left was a whole gallon of vodka and a night in a cat's form on the backseat of her Camaro. She wanted to offer Sam the same solution but she realised he was probably not drunk enough yet to accept a vision of himself being changed into an animal.  
 _He would make a nice dog..._ she thought lazily, staring at her companion.  
He gulped his whiskey and shook his head. "So..." he turned to her. "What shall we do now?"  
She shrugged her arms and playing with her glass, smiled. "Probably getting drunk is the best option we have."  
He run his fingers through his long hair, considering her offer. "Even if I wanted to say no, I am probably unable to do it." he admitted after a while.  
She grinned, a wild spark appearing in her eye. "To those two twats!"  
"And to us!" added smiling Sam.  
They rose their glasses.

***

Dean moaned in satisfaction. Nothing was better than feeling angel's hands all over his naked body, nothing felt better than finally being so close to the one he loved. Skin on skin, so profoundly bonded that almost becoming one. He opened his eyes to see Castiel's face, all dreamy yet tense, shocked by the intense feeling of forthcoming orgasm. He was also experiencing it, the presence of overfloating river of pleasure ready to flow through his whole body. He sank his nails into immaculate skin on angel's back to feel his highly strung muscles work in this hypnotizing rhythm...  
Seriously, who would notice a flickering bedside lamp in a moment like this?

***

"And then... Then she said... SOMETHING." Kem raised her finger and bumped into Sam. She patted him on the chest and looked up satisfied. "Important!" She waved her finger and then touched her lip. "But I can't really remember what..."  
Sam was drunk as balls so he just laughed loudly, placing his hands on creator's arms. "You're beautiful" he said, trying to look her in the eyes. "but you kissed my brother." He took a step back, letting her go.  
She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. "Did I?" She wasn't sure. "I've kissed many people..."

Kem started to counting her fingers murmuring something to herself, Sam just spread his arms not really sure why.  
"Am I worse?" he asked the night sky.  
"Nahh..." Kem stopped counting and looked at him. "I lost count." she shrugged her arms.  
Winchester stared at her for a while completely silent and then he just jumped on her, pushed against the motel's wall and shut her mouth up with a bit overpassionate kiss.

When he withdrawed a little to take a deeper breath, Kem looked up into his eyes. Everything was definitely taking a more serious turn and she realised it was the right time to use a little mojo to restore sobriety although it was the last thing she really felt like doing. "Sorry, Sam" she whispered.  
He was looking at her with a great question written all over his face when the sudden lack of alcohol in his blood hit him. "What have you done?" he whispered sadly, his voice breaking down.  
"We could have done something we would regret tomorrow." she turned her head not to risk their eyes meeting.  
"Really?" he sounded slightly angry and raised his arms in a gesture of disbelief.  
She remained silent for a while, regretting her sensible decision. Sam exhaled sharply and shook his head, smiling incredulously.  
"You know what?" he said after a moment. "Screw it!"  
Kem looked at him with a lack of understanding in her sight, so he just omitted the speech and grabbing her waist, kissed her again.

***

They almost fell on the floor, entering the empty room next to Winchesters' ex-room. Kem kicked the door to close them with a loud thud and then, facing Sam slowly started taking her clothes off. He couldn't just keep looking idly so he went on to make it easier for her. Kissing the side of her neck, he helped her get rid of an unnecessary shirt. She turned around to help him with his clothes and as he got uncovered, she gently touched the tattoo, examining his divinely shaped chest.   
The hunter smiled softly as she looked just astonishing when mesmerized. She placed her palm right on the protection symbol and smiling shyly raised her head to meet his gaze. They froze for a while just sweetly drowning in each others eyes. The moment passed in a complete silence and Kem, unable to resist the temptation, reached out and run her fingers through Sam's hair, pulling him closer and kissing his lips not for the first and not for the last time that night.

***

Kem smiled in the darkness, listening to, now steady, heartbeat of Sam. She placed her head on his chest and just lied there, finally relaxed and, she would risk to say it, happy. Winchester was slowly stroking her hair, not really thinking about anything specific. The whole place was so calm...  
 _Too calm._ thought Kem right in that moment and her heart skipped a beat. "Sam" she said out loud. "don't you think it's a bit too silent for a true-love-recognition-sex?"  
He remained quiet for a while, listening to the perfect silence. "You're right, we better check on those jerks" he slid out from the bed and struggling a little managed to put his pants on only to find the creator fully dressed and waiting by the door. He raised his eyebrows but didn't utter a word.

***

Sam Winchester knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. His companion glued her ear to the wood but she couldn't hear a thing even with her super senses. She shook her head sadly, so the man gave her a sign to step back.   
He kicked the door and they entered the room, Kem didn't bother to say she could just make the lock disappear. There was no one inside, just the sheets rolled messy on the bed and a small bedside lamp lying crashed on the floor.


	7. The Dog in the Manger

Crowley smiled widely, eyeing his prey. Dean Winchester and angel Castiel both naked and unarmed, who could imagine a better opportunity? Two lesser demons held them, immobilising their arms behind their back and the king of hell could bask in all the hatered and anger they felt towards him.  
"What do you want with us, you son of a bitch?" barked Dean.  
"With you?" Crowley raised his eyebrow. "Oh, I want nothing with you, squirell, although I must admit" his sight slipped down hunter's body. "you are quite an ace."

Dean felt a little embarassed by the fact that he blushed and he only hoped the other parts of his body won't decide to betray him.  
"We are bait." Castiel suddenly spoke.  
"Bingo! You deserve a cookie!" Crowley grinned.  
"Oh no..." Winchester opened his mouth and looked at the demon with disbelief. "No, you won't..."  
"Oh yes" Crowley sat down on a retro-looking armchair. "Yes, I will" he picked a newspaper and opened it with a loud rustle. "and now I just have to wait for those heroic idiots to fall into my trap because they sure **will**."

***

"Sulfur." Sam sniffed his fingers. "It must have been Crowley."  
"You sure?" Kem was sceptical. "Last time I checked, he owed me."  
The man looked at her with surprise. "The only thing that Crowley ever owes is vengeance."  
"Ah, great" Kem rolled her eyes. "so now he wants me dead because I saved his evil ass."  
"No." Sam chuckled. "He wants you dead because he doesn't have a creator on his side and so he wants to make sure we don't have one either."  
"Great." she bit her lip. "They are obviously a bait. But we can't just leave them, so... what shall we do?" she left it for him to decide.  
"Of course we rescue those idiots, trying not to get ourselves killed." he sighed.

***

"He is not even trying to pretend he's hiding." Sam wasn't eager to believe his own eyes but the place just overflowed with demons.  
"Now that's just sweet, isn't it?" Kem felt so done with Crowley's shit.  
"So how do we get in?" asked Sam. "He obviously wants us inside but I would prefer to fight through rather than get caught and led to him."  
"I'll take care of it." the creator exhaled heavily and concentrated. Her nails slowly grew longer and then thickened into claws with familiary looking inscriptions carved in them. Sam raised his eyebrow. "The same as on your knife." she answered the unspoken question. "I can kill demons with them."  
He just looked her in the eye and they stared for a while at each other, gaining courage.  
"Let's get our hands dirty." Kem finally broke the silence.  
And so they did.

***

The door slammed the wall as they bursted into Crowley's keep, breathing heavily and ready to fight.  
"Ah, finally!" the demon stood up with a joyful smile. "What took you so long, moose? I've run out of papers."

Kem didn't really listen to him as the battle rage was flowing through her body in flaming waves, her eyes almost inhuman and her claws dripping with red. She spotted her kidnapped friends and moved a step towards them. Both demons took out angel's blades at the speed of light and signalized they're ready to slit some throats. She froze to the spot, not risking anyone's life.  
"Now..." Crowley observed the whole scene. "Can we talk business?"

In the meantime Sam tried to sneak closer to the king of hell. He went few meters before the demon noticed what he had been doing and producing a professional bitch face, threw him against the wall and left him glued there unable to move.   
After taking care of the hunter he turned back to Kem. "The deal is simple: creator's blade for their lifes. Fair, isn't it?"  
"I don't really like it that much" she crinkled up her nose. "but I guess I have no choice."  
"No, you don't." he put his hand on the backrest of his armchair nonchalantly.  
"Fine." she agreed with cold fury in her voice.

She concentrated, closing her eyes and slowly a sword started materialising in the mid-air in front of her. Crowley stared at it mesmerized, his eyes burning with desire, which made him overlook the fact that the sword wasn't the only thing she was creating at that moment. Tiny replicas of Ruby's knife appeared in Dean's and Castiel's hands. They looked at each other and synchronized, pushed themselves back at the demons, putting the knives right into their guts.   
Crowley's servants cried in agony and that sound woke him up from the trance. He jumped forward to catch the sword and right in the same moment Kem jumped towards him ready to sink her claws in his heart.   
He grabbed handle as she reached his chest. Crowley felt the deadly touch when she pushed him on the floor with all her weight and velocity, so in panic he just waved the sword generally in her direction, accidentaly managing to cut off both her hands. She screeched in pain and bent back as her blood started squirting from the stumps.

With ten claws digged deeply in his body and a creator's blade in his hand, Crowley disappeared.

***

"What a humiliation..." snarled Kem as Dean approached her with a bowl of hot tomato soup.  
He looked at her with the best of his lost-puppy looks, placed the bowl on the cabinet and pulled a chair closer to her bed. "Come on, you need to eat to restore your mojo." he said, trying to look encouraging. She folded what was left of her arms but looked at him with less anger than before.  
"Okay" she said. "Do it, feed the helpless creator. You'll never have a chance like this again, so enjoy yourself."  
He smiled politely, grabbed the soup in order to help her and slowly, spoon after spoon she ate her dinner.  
"Thanks" she whispered somehow shyly, staring down at her covers.   
It surprised Dean but he hid it under a wide grin and patted her leg, standing up to return the bowl to their small kitchen.

When he went away, Sam appeared in the doorway and drying his hands with a towel asked "So, how did you like it?"  
"It was really tasty." her smile seemed weak when she looked at him. "My compliments to the chef."  
"Thanks." he smiled back slightly worried, she had lost a lot of blood and was unable to use her powers until her wounds heal a little. "May I ask you something?"  
"Sure." she tried to sound happier than she really was.  
"What are you planning to do when your power comes back?"  
"I'm gonna leave." she didn't hesitate. "Forever. You'll never see me again."  
Sam couldn't hide how deep those words hurt him. "Why?" he whispered.  
"There's only one thing in this world a creator can't have." he could hear the bitterness in her voice. "The one and only thing that always gets him killed in the end, just like it got my father twenty years ago and just as it almost got me yesterday. This one little yet important thing..." she raised her head to look him in the eye and with a deep sadness she uttered "Love."


End file.
